Closer to the Edge
by Angel Luckovich
Summary: Souchiro está a punto de morir y quiere poder dejar cuentas claras


Bueno este es un viejo song fic, lo hice en el mes de diciembre del 2010... no es tan viejo lo sé, pero ya siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo... y es curioso porque hoy hace un año fue la primera vez que vi el video de Closer to the Edge XD... sin pensarlo salió linda la publicación, en fin...

Disclaime: ni Beyblade ni la canción me pertenecen, Beyblade es de Aoki Takao y la canción es de 30 Seconds to Mars

* * *

><p><strong>Song Fic: Closer to the Edge<strong>

Sólo y desesperado, así es como estas ahora. Esperas con ansias que tu hijo o nieto respondan a tu llamado, tu final se acerca. Creíste ser inmortal, pero esa no es la verdad; eres un simple humano… ahora arrepentido de tus pecados y errores del pasado, bueno no exageremos, algo que te caracteriza es que nunca te arrepentirás de nada. La enfermera entra a tu habitación, revisa que todo esté en orden y tan pronto como termina te abandona nuevamente, ¿qué esperabas que se quedara? No, no habrá nadie a tu lado, pues ninguna persona es tan tonta como para tenerte compasión. Sin embargo, de pronto escuchas la puerta abrirse, al parecer sí hay alguien tan tonto como para acercarse a ti. Tu hijo, ese que nunca conoció la maldad, y si lo hizo prefirió ignorarla.

- Hola- te saluda gentilmente, no sabes que decir… alguien finalmente llegó, levantas la cabeza en señal de saludo- los doctores llamaron.

- Ya estoy cerca - es lo primero que dices.

- Eso parece, pero no lo pasarás solo- ríe mientras replicaba esa frase, no tienes respuesta a eso - y… ¿qué quieres que hablemos?

- No quiero un melodrama- dices con seriedad a la vez que sientes tu respiración agitarse un poco.

- De acuerdo, sé que no eres ese tipo de persona.

- ¿Cómo puedes pretender conocerme?- refutas de inmediato, sabiendo que no estuviste presente en su crianza.

- Porque eres como todo ser humano que necesita a alguien a su lado cuando se acerca ese momento- contesta Susumu, sabes que es cierto, ahora tienes miedo y no sabes qué hacer, por eso recurriste a llamar a tu familia- Parece ilógico que pese a todo… logremos estar juntos… aunque sea por una situación de este tipo, siempre logras arrastrar a un Hiwatari contigo… ¿cierto?

- Eso parece- dices un tanto satisfecho de ver que siempre consigues lo que quieres.

_I don't remember one moment I tried to forget_  
><em>I lost myself yet I'm better not sad<em>  
><em>Now I'm closer to the edge<em>  
><em>It was a thousand to one and a million to two<em>  
><em>Time to go down in flames and I'm taking you<em>  
><em>Closer to the edge<em>

Pasan las horas y se van en silencio, un silencio agradable, tú reflexionas, tu hijo no ha dejado de diseñar nuevas ideas en su libreta de dibujo. Te preguntas si él también vendrá, pero no quieres preguntar. Te rehúsas a parecer un humano común, sólo porque el momento se avecina.

- Está ocupado- te dice Susumu sin que hayas preguntado algo.

- ¿Quién está ocupado?- dices ignorando que te leyó el pensamiento.

- Kai… no puedes negar que pensabas si vendría, tenías el ceño fruncido… tal como cuando lo viste por primera vez- contesta sonriente sin soltar su lápiz y su vista del papel.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir esas sandeces?- cuestionas alterándote y provocándote esa horrorosa toz que te quitaba segundos de vida.

- Es mejor que lo admitas sin esforzaste, recuerda que soy muy observador y algo que nunca olvidaré es esa mirada, cuando lo viste recién nacido.

- Que lo quiera ver, no significa que me arrepentiré de las cosas que pasaron.

- Lo sé- contesta Susumu.

_No I'm not saying I'm sorry_  
><em>One day, maybe we'll meet again<em>  
><em>No I'm not saying I'm sorry<em>  
><em>One day, maybe we'll meet again<em>  
><em>No, no, no, no<em>

Ha anochecido, Susumu, no se ha ido de tu lado. Piensas que quizás en una próxima vida, las cosas pueden resultar mejor para todos ustedes, ya sea porque puede que nunca crucen caminos o porque logren ser el modelo de familia ideal. Cualquier cosa que llegue a suceder, será buena para todos los Hiwatari de esta generación que se dañaron unos a otros. Igual el pensar esto, no significa que quieras pedir perdón.

- ¿Cuál es tu mejor recuerdo de tu niñez?- tenía que ser Susumu quien te hiciera esa pregunta, él con su mente creativa e ingenua.

- No tengo uno- contestas a secas.

- Te lo llevarás todos a la tumba, ¿cierto?- dice en medio de una carcajada, tú te inmutas a verle.

- Posiblemente- contestas al rato.

- Siempre quisiste ser visto como un hombre de grandeza y respeto, que no temía a usar a la maldad como su arma número uno- reflexiona tu hijo, ya no tiene esa sonrisa, está diciendo lo que piensa con mucha sinceridad- Pero sabes, Kai y yo te debemos mucho, gracias a eso tuvimos nuestros sueños- volvió tu Susumu, el que siempre te complicaba la vida, desde que tuvo conciencia de lo que hacía y pensaba. Asentiste a su pensamiento.

Media noche, nada grave pasó en ese día, quisieras pensar que tu más grande e inimaginable deseo se ha hecho real, y que eres inmortal. Sin embargo el contaste dolor en el pecho y la dificultad para respirar te indican lo cierto. El momento se ha retrasado.

_Can you imagine a time when the truth ran free_  
><em>A birth of a song, a death of a dream<em>  
><em>Closer to the edge<em>  
><em>This never ending story, hate four wheel driving fate<em>  
><em>We all fall short of glory, lost in ourself<em>

No duermes, temes cerrar los ojos y no despertar más. Escuchas los ronquidos de Susumu y recuerdas las noches en vela que te hizo tener a causa de sus constantes resfríos y temores a la oscuridad. Es ahí cuando entiendes algo; desgraciaste la vida de muchos, pero no te arrepientes; viviste como lo quisiste e hiciste las cosas que deseaste. Sí, no hay porqué sentirse mal.

_No I'm not saying I'm sorry_  
><em>One day, maybe we'll meet again<em>  
><em>No I'm not saying I'm sorry<em>  
><em>One day, maybe we'll meet again<em>  
><em>No, no, no, no<em>

Sobreviviste la noche, pero esas molestias no te abandonan, no tienes mucha esperanza. Y lo que más te incomoda, es que aún él no aparece, entiendes que no eres su prioridad, pero te gustaría verle una última vez.

- ¿Quieres verle?- te cuestiona Susumu que recién despierta, no contestas, sigues con tu ideología de que no es bueno mostrar debilidades- le llamaré, puede que ya haya terminado su asunto.

- No es necesario- refutas- no quiero que se pierda de algo importante, ni quiero parecer un moribundo que necesita de su compasión- refunfuñas y esa tos vuelve.

- De acuerdo, no tienes que molestarte- replica Susumu, pero esta vez se acerca preocupado hacia ti, no tienes que ser un genio para saberlo, has empeorado- llamaré a los doctores- dice y sale de la habitación.

Cierras tus ojos y tratas de relajarte. Irónicamente, comienzas a recordar, comienzas a perderte en los recuerdos de tu infancia, los que te hicieron lo que fuiste. No podía ser cierto, pero Susumu tuvo razón, todos los buenos momentos que nunca compartiste te los llevarías a la tumba, al igual que los que te hicieron sufrir. Nunca diste razones de nada, sólo actuaste sin esperar comprensión, ese fuiste tú, Souchiro Hiwatari.

_No, no, no, no_  
><em>I will never forget<em>  
><em>No, no<em>  
><em>I will never regret<em>  
><em>No, no<em>  
><em>I will live my life<em>  
><em>No, no, no, no<em>  
><em>I will never forget<em>  
><em>No, no<em>  
><em>I will never regret<em>  
><em>No, no<em>  
><em>I will live my life<em>

Susumu entra con el doctor, él hace un gesto frunciendo el sueño, habiendo escuchado un poco de las "tonterías" de tu hijo, distingues que no es algo positivo. Levantas tu mano con la poca fuerza que tienes, llamas a tu hijo.

- Nunca te arrepientas de nada, díselo a él también- expresas con una voz débil y una lágrima cayendo por tu mejilla.

- Él ya viene, resiste- menciona Susumu con su voz quebrantada- le llamé mientras fui por el doctor- confiesa como si se tratara de una travesura de un pequeño niño.

- No te preocupes, presentí que lo harías- tu respiración se acelera cada vez más- no importa que no llegue.

- Padre…- tus latidos se apagan lentamente, tu hijo toma con más fuerza tu mano, es todo tus ojos se han cerrado para siempre.

_No, no, no, no_  
><em>I will never forget<em>  
><em>No, no<em>  
><em>I will never regret<em>  
><em>No, no<em>  
><em>I will live my life<em>  
><em>No, no, no, no<em>  
><em>I will never forget<em>  
><em>No, no<em>  
><em>I will never regret<em>  
><em>No, no<em>  
><em>I will live my life<em>

Susumu se encuentra en la sala de espera, aguardando la llegada de Kai, él finalmente ha logrado llegar al hospital.

- ¿Demasiado tarde?- cuestiona con un sentimiento que nunca antes se le había visto.

- Sí- replica sutilmente Susumu.

- Lo lamento, hubo complicaciones en el parto- contesta con la mirada baja.

- No te preocupes, tenías que estar allí, pero no le dije que iba a ser bisabuelo- responde con una sonrisa nostálgica.

- Ya ha de saberlo… donde sea que esté.

- Al menos vivió una buena vida- afirma Susumu.

- Sí… de eso no hay duda-

- Por cierto, lo último que dijo fue… que viviéramos sin arrepentimientos- menciona con cierta duda, pero a la vez esperando que Kai aceptara esa lección como una herencia de parte de Souchiro.

- Eso es lo que hacen los Hiwatari, ¿no? Vivir sin arrepentimientos- replica Kai con una sonrisa un tanto ambigua.

_No, no, no, no_  
><em>I will never forget<em>  
><em>No, no<em>  
><em>I will never regret<em>  
><em>No, no<em>  
><em>I will live my life<em>  
><em>No, no, no, no<em>  
><em>I will never forget<em>  
><em>No, no<em>  
><em>I will never regret<em>  
><em>No, no<em>  
><em>I will live my life<em>

Tu espíritu descansa en paz, comprendiste la esencia de la vida. Estás feliz, lograste darles algo bueno al final. Aunque como bien lo dijo tu nieto, los Hiwatari siempre han vivido así, pero ahora no es un secreto, es una ley a seguir para todos. Sobre todo, para ese pequeño al que no conociste, pero sabes que tendrá una vida llena de triunfos. Y quien sabe, tal vez como lo pensaste sus caminos se crucen de nuevo, pero de una mejor manera.

_No I'm not saying I'm sorry_  
><em>One day, maybe we'll meet again<em>  
><em>No, no<em>  
><em>No, I'm not saying I'm sorry<em>  
><em>One day, maybe we'll meet again<em>  
><em>No, no, no, no<em>

_Closer to the edge_  
><em>Closer to the edge<em>  
><em>No, no, no, no<em>  
><em>Closer to the edge<em>  
><em>Closer to the edge<em>  
><em>No, no, no, no<em>

* * *

><p><strong>De antemano, gracias por los reviews y espero que lo hayan disfrutado =)<strong>


End file.
